


Vampire

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy when pissed and good at sucking? Iruka is 'definitely' a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Gryvon did an amazing remix of this story called [Thicker Than Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/228904)

"What's that, Iruka-sensei?" the little girl asked, tugging at Iruka's sleeve.

Iruka looked down from where he was writing the day's lesson on the board. Most of the class was already out the door for lunch and he was surprised she was lagging behind. "What's what, Akemi-chan?"

"You look like you have an owie on your neck, Iruka-sensei..." She pointed up with one hand.

"Ah... uhm..." He felt his face burn and struggled to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"A vampire bit him."

He turned to glare at the copy nin who was perched on the window sill. 'I'm going to kill him.'

"A vampire?" Akemi asked, clearly doubtful.

Kakashi's eye that wasn't covered by his hitai-ate crinkled happily and the masked shinobi nodded. "I saw it myself."

The little girl's eyes widened. "Are you going to become a vampire too Iruka-sensei?" Her voice shook slightly with the words.

"No Akemi-chan," Iruka soothed, leaning down  and rubbing her hair. "A vampire didn't bite me, don't listen to him. I just... burned myself when I was setting up a trap. It's nothing to worry about."

"Oh..." She backed up cautiously, looking from him to Kakashi. "Okay..." once she was several feet away she bolted out the door.

The second she disappeared Iruka rounded on Kakashi. "What was that? Are you _trying_ to scare my students?"

Kakashi pulled his mask down to reveal a wide grin. "Well it's not a complete lie and you seemed to be having trouble coming up with an excuse."

"Not a 'complete' lie?" he growled storming toward his lover.

Setting his feet on the ground Kakashi darted to the side.

Iruka side-stepped with him, closing the distance and grabbing the front of the green flak jacket vest. "How was that not a complete lie, you bastard?"

"Well I am good at sucking..."

Grinding his teeth together, Iruka shoved Kakashi hard against the wall. "Don't you dare ever say something like that to one of my kids again."

Kakashi only smirked at him. "You're pretty good at sucking too so I must have already turned you..."

"She's going to be terrified of me now!" Iruka pulled him away from the wall only to slam him back against it.

"You're hot when you're pissed off."

"You're an asshole." Iruka shoved him away then headed for his desk and began digging in the drawer. "If you ever let me walk out of the house without telling me I have a big fat hickey on my neck again..."

Kakashi sauntered over and slid his arms around Iruka's waist. "You have a nicely displayed love bite on your neck, Sensei."

Iruka elbowed him in the side. "Get out. I have class to teach and I'm pissed at you."

"But I like it when you're pissed at me, you get very... vocal when you're pissed." He slid a gloved hand down to Iruka's crotch and squeezed lightly.

"No!" Iruka grabbed Kakashi's ear and pulled.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Dragging him to the door of the classroom, Iruka pushed him out. "And don't even think you're getting any tonight!" he growled then slammed the door and moved back to his desk to continue looking for a bandaid to cover his embarrassment.


End file.
